


天神下凡［电竞向］

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1





	天神下凡［电竞向］

电竞圈英雄联盟背景，人物无原型勿延伸。

稳如老狗指挥位辅助×天赋异禀常规赛安静如鸡但是一到大赛就不听指挥甩了辅助满地图跑谁日都不好使型AD

冷A×奶A

LPL:中国赛区。L其他:非中国赛区

上路ones（周一尧）中单znn（钟宁）

下路never（宋淮扬）辅助yue（陈预）

打野monster（秦家明）

主队伍:PF（Phoenix Fly）意取浴火重生

文中提到的打法不是我鬼扯的，看韩国一些小比赛的时候见到过，确实很厉害，不过是几年前的事了，大赛上一般不会出现这种打法，大家别考据。

—————————————————

比赛是北京时间晚上八点正式开始的，PF作为LPL赛区一号种子从十六强险恶出线，又跌跌撞撞的走到今天这场决赛，一路加赛。

虽然是在德国的比赛，但是场下PF粉丝依然不在少数，红彤彤的灯牌占了半边场馆。

年轻的队长宋淮扬第一次进s赛已经备受瞩目，原因无他，台上这个眉目清秀的少年已经在欧服rank前十名保持两年了，而且一半以上时间是登顶状态，基本上职业选手都已经和他在组排中交过手了，但因为未成年的原因一直在青训队里混着，没办法签约进职业队。

半年前宋淮扬正式法律意义上成年，占的PF一席首发位。

宋淮扬站在几个哥哥中间，笑盈盈的冲镜头打过招呼，在解说的一片吹嘘之词中回到战队席上落座。

比赛期间教练为了稳定队员情绪，把手机都收走了，包括两个替补位选手也一并被没收了手机。

宋淮扬偏偏爱和教练较劲，前一秒把手机转给教练，下一秒回房间从行李箱夹层里翻出一个备用手机。

PF之前几场打的确实发挥不到正常水准，bp一直拉跨不说，上路几乎每场送一个一塔，AD的双杀总要献祭一波辅助或者自己一换二，别的不说宋淮扬自己都看不下去，所以微博上清一色在刷

【这种状态进了决赛也是丢杯去的】

【准备一下零杠三被送回家吧】

【有一说一，never打的真不行，承认他的rank是很强，但比赛和rank不一样】

零杠三？那行，就三杠零让你们认清爸爸。

宋淮扬检查好了外设，把耳机拉下来挂在脖子上，往自家辅助桌子上一趴，眨了眨眼睛问道:“预哥，三比零回家吗？”

陈预一听宋淮扬这话，皱眉瞥他一眼，“打了这么多场了还不知道队内语音全程录音？”

宋淮扬一脸乖巧:“当然知道，我一不透露战术二不参与博彩我有啥不能说的。”

教练从五个选手坐好就开始盯秦家明，反反复复的叮嘱:“monster不要强秒，ones不要出门浪，稳妥一点，别拿到什么英雄都以为自己在玩梦魇！”

这一局的bp绝对是PF进了世界赛以来最顺利的一场抢位。

never有霞，yue有洛，这是PF下辅的天作之合，也是妥妥的运营局，这是never在世界赛场上霞的首秀，我们知道他的霞很厉害所以今天这场比赛中never势必会成为一个亮点，很期待。

——这是解说的原话。

解说没有听到三分钟前队内频道里，宋淮扬伸长了脖子往ones那里蹭，一副天真无邪的模样冲他笑:“周前辈帮我抢个霞呗！”

周一尧作势往后退了退，“抢霞就抢霞你好好说话，再说我也不一定抢的到……”

宋淮扬也退回来，理了理衣领把拉链拉到最上边，“抢不到那周哥就只好准备继续送一塔吧。”

一直坐在旁边默不作声的陈预突然用指关节敲了敲桌面，压低了声音叫了声“宋淮扬。”

钟宁也突然忍不住，“哎你怎么说话呢，周哥怎么就送一塔了，他一塔换一波亏吗？”

声音是从耳机里传出来的，队里的每个人都听得见，其实刚说完的时候宋淮扬就意识到话说的不对，张口准备道歉，这四舍五入都算得上是在辱骂队友了。

但是陈预低沉醇厚的声音一传过耳膜，他突然就张不开嘴，只轻轻“哦”了一声然后闭嘴。

陈预叹了口气，认命的跟各个赌气的队内祖宗们说，“调整心态，准备比赛，”说完又刻意给宋淮扬单独补了句，“队——长！”

宋淮扬被这句“队长”瞬间闹了个脸红，老老实实开始听教练讲bp和对策。

BP结束以后，每个人都进入了备战状态。

宋淮扬自己带了治疗的时候陈预心里就有一种不详的预感，他还在野区帮秦家明的猪妹收红的时候一声机械的女声在频道里传来。

first blood！

“我……？天！霞强按了女警的头？四级杀人？硬A还是硬Q我靠他们打野是不是蹲中路河道了这GTT今天上来就玩这个！”

钟宁还在一个劲的感叹，陈预迅速到了霞的塔下扔了一盾开始补兵。

“猪妹清完野区来下路守塔，洛先收兵我去中路，不用跟着。”宋淮扬等到陈预过来以后就开始往中路走。

陈预:……？

指挥位还没说话怎么突然就被安排了。

只有秦家明一边和草丛里最后一只野怪搏斗一边感叹:“天哪……咱们小队长是又要秀他的神挡杀神佛挡杀佛式霞吗？”

陈预:“赶紧过来别磨蹭，塔姆蹭线了。”说完往中路草丛扔了一个视野。

钟宁的卡萨丁在前期老老实实吃兵线，一步不敢踏出河道，宋淮扬刚到中线对面发条操着一个Q就上了脸，卡萨丁交了一个闪现两个人抗。

宋淮扬:“卡萨丁往前，骗一波女警技能全交注意别踩夹别卡位。”

霞等级升的最快，发条的平A对他来说吃几下无关痛痒，最后一套收了从下路转过来的女警以后，一边等着回城的卡萨丁一边无聊的补兵。

“他们打速推，我们也速推，运营个屁！女警都跑中路了摆明了欺负卡萨丁前期准备压制我们人头，没听说你Never爸爸的霞可以当任何英雄使吗！”

陈预也笑了，平白被抢了指挥位还没来得及抢回来就听小崽子在大放厥词。

好在顺了一波以后局势突然变得很清晰，对面的女警核心不攻自破，不到二十分钟第一局就结束了。

宋淮扬一摘耳机准备跟陈预撒娇，结果还没开口就被揪着耳朵一顿骂:早就自己准备了一套打法？嗯？运营局给我整四级杀？怎么没把自己搭进去回国被粉丝喷成筛子！

教练在身后看着也不阻拦，火速给剩下三个人讲了一下刚刚发现的问题。

宋淮扬小声叫唤着“疼……有摄像机呢！”

“知道这是决赛就给我好好打！不是你的个人秀场！收益高风险也大没听说过吗，下场再不听指挥等着回去我收拾你！”

陈预侧了个角度保证摄像机拍不到他的嘴型以后往宋淮扬耳朵里灌教训。

其实就实力来说，陈预觉得宋淮扬没错，但他是个新人，一旦carry失败，哪怕一场失误回去就会一整年都被扣上各种辣鸡帽子，不管你比赛也好直播也好，都会围绕着你。

陈预担心的是这个而已。

不过好在，宋淮扬虽然脾气犟得依然是bp的时候还能连声说运营好运营妙，一进峡谷就恨不得闪现收人头，但——

北京时间十点，三场速推三杠零。

水晶炸裂的画面和粉丝高呼的声音几乎同时在国内的各大平台直播间出现。

Never的三场分别在下路中路和上路拿到了一血，各路速推三杠零的战绩，让十八岁的宋淮扬有了“全图霞爹”的称号。

陈预就有点惨。

作为一个辅助，两个小时里只有团战的时候能见到自家AD，作为一个指挥全程被安排。

陈预:“……”

算了，拿了冠军就不跟小朋友计较了。

还没等陈预把心放回去，钟宁冲进来拉着他就往外走，“快快快陈预哥，我刚看见咱们小队长和那个……叫什么我忘了就刚GGT第一场玩女警的那个小鬼佬一起进洗手间了！”

陈预皱眉:“gale？操！”

宋淮扬洗好手准备出去，并不打算理会旁边这个看起来和他一般大的选手，宋淮扬第一年和各个赛区交手，很多ID和脸还对不上，结果对方像是故意的一样，用力甩了甩手上的水甩了宋淮扬一身一脸，然后打算径直出门。

年轻气盛的少年再怎么也忍不住这种蹬鼻子上脸的挑衅，长腿一迈赌在他身前，“道歉。”

对方一脸无所谓的样子，“Oh…I can't understand Chinese.”说着把宋淮扬往后推了一把，盯着他的眼睛认真的加了一句，“never.”

宋淮扬伸手就捞过对方的衣领，他比gale高一点，俯视着对方深蓝色的眼瞳，“我再说一遍，道歉！”

“放手，淮扬。”

陈预和钟宁赶到的时候看到的就是气势汹汹的宋淮扬的模样，明明是干净清澈的娃娃脸，但就是让人一看就有种在单挑的架势。

宋淮扬循着声音转过头，陈预和钟宁正赌在大门口，莫名就心虚了起来，但还是硬着头皮吭哧吭哧的辩解，“这杂碎……”

结果刚一开口就接到了陈预一眼冰刀，把宋淮扬的气势削了大半截，改口道:“他挑衅。”

“放手，我再说一遍，不然回去等吃处分。”

钟宁见情形不对，上前拉了拉宋淮扬的袖子又用英文跟gale道了个歉，但是偏偏宋淮扬的手越拉越紧，死死地拽着对方的衣领不准备松开。

“别拉他，让他自己决定，打架还是跟我回去。”

陈预轻飘飘扔下这么一句话就靠在门边上冷眼看着他，好像是准备随时离开一样。

“扬扬？听话，快松手，一会来人了谁也兜不住你，真搞个禁赛你忍心让陈预没有AD吗，你还是队长呢！队长处罚更严……快听话，哥哥们都收拾好了准备去机场了，就等你了。”钟宁没听陈预，深知自家队长吃软不吃硬的脾气，耐下心来一阵哄。

其实钟宁也只大了宋淮扬一岁，只不过他进队那会还没有成年才能签约的规定，因此算下来他已经有了两年的大赛经验了，对这种赛后挑衅套路有了一定的了解。

今天真的是撞运气，两个队两个新人首发都刚成年，心气儿比天高。一个受不了对方赛场上按着自己头打，一个受不了赛场下对方随手扔过来的挑衅。

最后宋淮扬是被陈预抓着后脖颈拎回休息室的，钟宁再三和gale道过歉以后跟着回去了。

周一尧正到处抓人，身后跟着工作人员，陈预这才想起来一会的赛后采访安排了他们的新队长，把人往周一尧手里一塞，“去采访。”

工作人员带着宋淮扬往场外去，周一尧送走了两人以后转头看了看浑身低气压的陈预，一把勾住他的脖子，“怎么了？你这小队长又惹什么事了？”

周一尧一边说一边笑，看陈预没打算理自己的样子，复又问钟宁，“小宁，你说说，你陈预哥又怎么了，瞧瞧这脸冷的，冻着我了都。”

钟宁摇摇头，溜去休息室收拾自己的东西。

陈预拉着他和宋淮扬两个人的行李箱去场外等人，远远的看着一个清清瘦瘦的少年在镜头前自信又阳光，稳稳地接着主持人各种问题，完全不像个第一年打职业的新人。

结束以后宋淮扬拉过自己的箱子，吭哧吭哧的往车里塞，赌气一般不看旁边的人，也不跟他说话。

陈预腾出手来给宋淮扬把围巾拉紧，结果被对方一个侧身躲过了，“别碰我！”

陈预顿了顿，眯起眼睛压低了声音冲宋淮扬警告:“别闹！”

宋淮扬干脆毫不犹豫的用手肘给了陈预一记，偏着头不说话。

在不远处刚放好行李的周一尧终于忍不住笑出了声，指着陈预道，“你也有今天啊，真是恶人自有恶人磨。”

钟宁拽了一把周一尧，附在他耳边悄悄说了句什么，周一尧眉头立马皱起来，不可思议的又看了看陈预，心里感叹:怪不得这么生气，这是下了赛场上战场啊。

陈预指了指车，按下心头的火气，耐着性子继续跟眼前这个身上一堆罪状还不自知的少年周旋:“你现在进去，我们回国再说，你再继续跟我横着……”陈预轻飘飘的看了他一眼，威胁的意味明显。

宋淮扬下意识握了握拳，抿着嘴唇不说话，觉得就这样上了车有点丢面子，但是不上车的话面前这个男人不知道真的会做出点什么来。

脑子里全都是上次他还在青训队的时候，因为跟同期的一个青训生发生了点口角，结果当天晚上被陈预揪到楼上一队训练室里硬是罚站了三个小时。

陈预也不训练，就在沙发上坐着盯着他站军姿，随便动一动身后就会挨上一脚踹，开始的时候他不听，叫着喊着找经理告状说一队的陈预虐待未成年，还体罚，然后被陈预按在沙发上用教鞭抽了几十下告诉他这才是体罚，隔着宽松的运动裤都能摸到身后一片肿//胀又滚烫的肉，哭着叫“陈预哥不敢了不敢了，我站我站”。

站到最后宋淮扬整个腿都在发抖，一边抽着鼻子哭，一边拿红得不行的眼睛望陈预，也不开口求饶，就是梗着脖子看着看着就扑簌簌的掉几颗泪珠下来。

最后是周一尧先下了机，去了趟饮水间打了杯温水过来，拍着宋淮扬的后背顺了顺，喂了点水，握着他发抖的胳膊把人拉到沙发上坐到陈预边上，轻声哄着，“认个错，你陈预哥就是看着冷了点，其实对你挺好的，等你成年了就能进队打首发了，怎么说也是他的AD，服个软。”说着还抽了张纸巾给他擦了擦挂在脸庞的水珠。

陈预依然沉着脸，冷哼一声:“让你坐下了？站够三个小时了吗。”

听到这话，宋淮扬蹭一下站起来低着头站在周一尧身边，刚刚收住的眼泪又冒了出来，如果最开始是被打的疼出生理性眼泪，那后来就更多的是因为委屈和丢人。

“差不多得了吧陈预，真打算给孩子吓到不敢签约？到时候你可后悔去吧！”周一尧把纸巾塞进陈预手里，“收拾收拾你自己的烂摊子！”

还没等陈预开口，宋淮扬嘴巴一瘪，抽抽泣泣的就说道:“预哥，哥……我错了，真的知道错了，我站不住了，我、我……也疼。”

反反复复的认错夹着哭声，越来越模糊，渐渐的放开了哭声越来越大，变得胡言乱语，“明明是我们两个人的事，他还骂我是个没人要的野杂种，对我就是没人要，凭什么…凭什么就罚我一个人，你还、还当着这么多人的面打我。”

宋淮扬打了几个哭嗝，完全没注意到陈预已经把人拉倒两腿中间站着给他顺气，还等着他继续倒苦水，“你把我骗来青训说我有人要也是骗我的，我以后，以后还怎么见人……你们全队都知道我被你打了，你、你要对我负责。”

训练室里其他人:我们带着耳机我们听不见，我们在看屏幕我们看不见。如果我们听见了看见了也可以假装不知道。

陈预听着未成年小朋友突然变得胡言乱语觉得可爱极了，噗嗤一声笑了出来，捏着宋淮扬的娃娃脸反问他，“要怎么负责？”

……

宋淮扬又打了个嗝，愣愣的不知道说什么。

“问你呢，要怎么负责，光会嚷嚷不说话算怎么回事？”

宋淮扬当时脑子不清楚，也不记得自己都说了些什么，反正零零总总加起来也没有一句派得上用场的，现在就到了后悔的时候。

如果能把时间线拉回到签约之前的任何一天他都想和法务部们协商在合同里加上一条“禁止队内体罚”的条约。

算了，认命吧，现在好歹是世界冠军ADC了不能在大街上丢这个人。

上了飞机以后其他人都在补觉了，钟宁一个人在玩手机，偶尔还凑到周一尧身边蹭半截毯子往自己身上盖，也不像平时一样叽叽喳喳的讲这次出国遇到的有趣事儿了。

钟宁:我现在不是队里最小的了，我也是哥哥了，得有当哥哥的样子。

三十分钟后，当哥哥的钟宁悄悄拽了拽宋淮扬的袖子，小声问:“陈预哥是不是生气了？他回去会不会对你……怎么样？”

虽然他的声音很小，但是头等舱里本来就只有他们几个人，静悄悄的空间里，他这句话其实除了坐在最前面的陈预和教练组听不见，剩下的人都多多少少听到了。

宋淮扬给对方扔了个怀疑的眼神:怎么可能。

钟宁也用眼神回应:怎么可能。

两个半大孩子就一来一回的挤眉弄眼，钟宁实在忍不住，换了个话题问，“哎，宋淮扬，当队长感觉怎么样？”

宋淮扬把头转回去不再看他，冷冷的哼了一声:“没感觉，就那样。”

钟宁突然恍然大悟的样子:“哦对！你现在是队长了！陈预哥不能随便教训你了！”

“说什么呢！谁要被教训！”宋淮扬一急，稍微声音有点大，连陈预也回头来看了他两眼。

宋淮扬立刻压低了声音，“你的意思是你经常被教训？是周前辈？”

这个年纪的少年，报复心最重，这一声不大不小刚好落进假寐的周一尧耳朵里。

钟宁鼻子出气，不在意的“嘁”了一声，“周大哥才不会，我打进了一队，连外卖都没自己取过，谁不知道周哥是我的门下走……”

最后一个字还没说出来，骤然对上周一尧无声无息睁开的眼睛，就卡在嗓子里，“走”了半天也没“走”出个下文来。

周一尧把身上的毯子往上扯了扯，“继续说，你的门下走什么？”

宋淮扬乐了，也追着问，“是啊，走什么啊小钟哥！”

笑完钟宁的宋淮扬突然想起来赛前自己说的话来，看了一眼周一尧安静的侧颜，支支吾吾的叫了声“前辈”。

周一尧转过头来看他，眉毛一挑，“有事？”

“没事。”宋淮扬摇摇头，本来到嘴边的道歉，在唇边打了个转又被咽回了肚子里。

两个字说完以后又在心里后悔起来，不就道个歉吗，没多丢人的事，明明是自己先说错话的。

队内唯二的两个孩子折腾够了，一路上都没再有什么插曲，一路睡到了国内，飞机落地的时候正是傍晚时分，晚上要聚餐要庆祝都来得及。

基地在南京，出机场的时候一堆粉丝在外面举着横幅和接机牌。

陈预匆匆和粉丝道过谢以后叮嘱大家早点回去，宋淮扬自知身为队长这些事应该他来做，只是确实没有经验，只能跟在陈预身后鞠躬。

回基地的路上，陈预都对宋淮扬客客气气的，像是故意冷着小朋友一样，但是宋淮扬也没地方找茬，因为每次他喊“预哥”陈预都认真的问了他“有事吗”，是他自己又摇头说没事的。

结果就是没处发泄的宋淮扬刚一脚踏进基地就开始找茬，行李箱往一楼一扔发出巨大的一声动静，赌气说道“也不知道知道来个人接一下行李！”然后长腿一迈就准备上楼。

“回来！”身后突然一声严厉的呵斥声想起，宋淮扬上楼的脚步顿了顿，也没回头也没继续往上走。

林经理打着圆场把宋淮扬的行李箱拉了起来，笑呵呵的说着，“怪我怪我，行程改了也没通知国内这边，回来的太匆忙了，没准备。”

陈预从林经理手里接过行李箱道了声谢，转身又跟楼梯上楞着的人重复了一遍，“我让你回来，没听到吗！”

大厅里的气氛紧张到了极点，剩下的几个人也不敢上前去劝，只等着宋淮扬站足了有一分钟才慢慢转过身来走到陈预面前，伸手去拉自己的箱子。

没等宋淮扬摸到拉杆，大腿上就被重重的踹了一脚，他身体往前踉跄了两步没站稳，坐倒在地上，仰着头不可思议的看向陈预。

陈预居高临下的看了他两眼，“闹够了吗？闹够了就回房间。”说罢把宋淮扬箱子上的拉杆往下一按，提着两个人的行李箱就上了三楼。

钟宁先反应过来，去拉地上的宋淮扬，结果被宋淮扬一把甩开，砰砰砰上了楼。

周一尧无奈的摇了摇头，问了钟宁一句“碰到哪没？”

钟宁摇摇头表示没事，然后惊讶的看了眼周一尧，试探着开口:“我……刚进队的时候，也这样吗？”

周一尧笑了声说没有，钟宁刚松了一口气结果就听身后的人补了一句，“你比他还炮仗”然后大笑着也上了楼，留下钟宁一个人在原地回忆那些他在周一尧魔爪下日夜被锤的岁月。

陈预没有直接去宋淮扬的房间，而是回了自己的房间里先洗了个澡换了身衣服，等火气散了一些以后才去敲门，否则可能现在开门的宋淮扬已经被一个巴掌上脸了。

宋淮扬也是一副刚洗完澡的模样，身上穿着松松垮垮的睡衣，耷着脑袋不敢和陈预对视。

少年就是这么一种神奇的存在，错事一件不少做，做完了也知道后悔知道冲动，但是要这种心高气傲的少年放下自尊说一句“我错了”又是难于上青天。

陈预没理在门口站桩的人，径直穿过房间拉开椅子坐下，右腿习惯性的搭上左腿，目光在房间里扫了一圈，没看到什么称心的工具，又站起身来去开房间里的衣柜，挑挑拣拣取出一根在各种花里胡哨的腰带中不那么扎眼的一条纯黑色皮带在手里掂了掂。

太沉了，不合适。

宋淮扬伸着脖子看了两眼陈预手里摆弄着的东西，下意识后腿了一步，手已经握上了门把手准备随时开门往外跑。

陈预当然注意到了他的小动作，故意把手里的皮带往床上一扔。

金属扣碰撞在一起叮叮当当的一声响。

门口的人后背已经贴到了门缝上，警惕的看了他两眼。

“我成年了，你不能打我。”宋淮扬这话说的十分没底气，声音小到差点自己都听不见。

谁料陈预真的像没听到这句话一样，淡淡的笑了一声，“这么想出去就去办公室把教练的教鞭借回来。”

办公室是平时他们训练赛复盘的地方，教练组有一根一指粗的伸缩教鞭，金属制的。

这会宋淮扬出去也不是，不出去也不是，愣愣的站在原地。

半晌。

“宋淮扬。”陈预叫了一声他的名字，语气明明很平淡，但是他突然觉得后背开始冒冷汗。

“现在不去，一会就把你从房间里一直踹到二楼，让青训生隔着玻璃门看看一队的队长是怎么被打哭的，到时候所有人都会知道你因为闹脾气被抽的说不出话来。”

宋淮扬紧张的一直搭在门把手上的指尖微微发颤，咬了咬下嘴唇，差点红了眼眶，但是一想到要是被几句话就吓哭了也太丢人了，就用力憋了回去，一跺脚出了门。

取了教鞭的宋淮扬特意把它收到最短的状态藏在袖子里，匆匆回了房间在门口把东西取出来以后又开了门。

房间里陈预已经把床上乱糟糟的被子叠的整整齐齐放在床中间，原本的那条黑色皮带换成了另一条比较细的编织装饰腰带，宋淮扬心里涌起来一阵不好的预感，往陈预身边走的脚步都慢了下来，距离人还有一米左右的时候，脚底几乎蹭上了地毯。

陈预朝他伸手，宋淮扬哆嗦着把手里的东西藏在身后一个劲摇头。

“拿来！”陈预的声音突然变得严厉。

宋淮扬下意识把沉甸甸的东西放到陈预手上但是依然捏着一截不肯松开，被对方稍微一使力就抽了出去。

细长的棍子一脱手，宋淮扬立刻开始后退，结果被一只大手握着胳膊就拉了回来按倒在床上。

前胸刚一接触床面，宋淮扬就开始吱哇乱叫，“陈预！你踏马是不是有暴力倾向！我说了你不能打我！”

还没等他叫唤完全部的时候，陈预的巴掌已经上了身，他打职业三四年，小臂锻炼的格外发达，连带着手劲也大的惊人，这样半分力气不留的打下去，用不了十几下就把宋淮扬还没出口的脏话通通逼了回去，换成了大声的叫喊，挥着双手就往身后去抓陈预的魔爪，希望能在半路把他截下来。

奈何陈预眼疾手快，按着他的两只手腕反折在后背，又加了两分力气给他身后添了几巴掌以后皱着眉问道，“能老实了吗！”

趴着的人后腰被陈预的手肘按着，双腿又被膝盖顶着，丝毫动弹不得，哪有什么选择的余地，只能点头。

身上的束缚并没有撤走，巴掌也没停，噼里啪啦的夹着陈预的问话，“还接着骂人？”

宋淮扬脸都埋进床单，呜呜的摇头，隐约能听清是在重复着“不骂了不骂了”。

陈预满意的把人放开，扯了扯身上已经弄皱的衬衣，解开袖口的扣子把衬衣挽到小臂中间，整整齐齐的折了两道，捡起刚刚扔在一边的教鞭来，伸伸缩缩的拉到一个合适的长度。

然后用教鞭的一端戳了戳宋淮扬的腰，又点了点床中间的被子，语气平淡:“往前点，腰放这儿，趴上去。”

宋淮扬爬起来又想破口大骂，但话到嘴边被陈预一个眼神硬生生堵了回去，看起来就像是被人下了什么哑药，光张了张嘴什么声儿也没发出来。

打不过，跑不掉。

宋淮扬认命的把身体往前挪了半米，臀部就被柔软的被子支高了，他把脸埋进床单里，觉得脑子里都充血，全都是因为这个羞人的姿势。

陈预站在床边，手里拿着那个宋淮扬特别熟悉的凶器，也不急着动手，开口问道，“宋淮扬，你在基地里待多久了？”

床上的人闷闷的回了一句，“快三年了。”

陈预点点头，“快三年了……觉得俱乐部里大家对你怎么样。”

这回久久没有动静，陈预也不着急，就把手里的教鞭伸长又缩短的来来回回把玩，静静的等着对方的回答。

一直等到他以为宋淮扬要闭眼认打的时候，床上的人小声开口道，“都很好。”

陈预笑笑，“那就好，既然没人欺负过宋少爷，那下面我们就好好算算。”

话音刚落，“唰”的一声划破空气，落在宋淮扬身后，正正好落在臀峰上。

“啊！”宋淮扬应声出口，撑着身子就开始想跑，被陈预一手按上大腿固定在原地。

“我懒得跟你一条一条算，真算下来你今天这条腿也得打折了！”陈预一直不咸不淡的语气终于有了点波折，呼吸变得很重，显然是一直压抑着的火气爆发了。

宋淮扬还在扭着身子想逃，陈预一手捞过床头的软腰带，把他两只胳膊反剪在身后，三下两下绑成了不能动的姿势，一把扯下了宽松的睡裤，连着内裤一起拽到了脚踝处。

感觉到下半身一凉，宋淮扬扭头瞪着一脸怒气的陈预一边还叫着:“流氓！变态！”

处理好一切得陈预从容不迫的捡起教鞭，显然已经把耐心磨没了，分毫力气没留一下甩到大腿根上。

从臀峰到大腿上，相同的间隔，鞭痕落下来急促又狠厉。没有重叠的一轮打下来，连前一道伤的颜色都没来得及出现，下一鞭就紧跟着咬上来，避无可避。

细细的一道痕迹迅速被周围的血液挤着撞着肿了起来，泛起一道白痕又飞快的变红。

没了布料的阻挡，金属落在皮肤上声音小了很多，对宋淮扬来说只听见一声声响砸在皮肤上，接着细密的疼痛从腿根上从臀部从大腿上最嫩的皮肤上传过来，几乎要疼到四肢百骸，身后的手无力的抓着空气，攥紧又松开反反复复。

连叫喊声都来不及出口，被接二连三的鞭打赌在喉咙里，宋淮扬疼得仰起头，又咬着嘴唇把头埋下去，细细碎碎的叫声被抽打声掩盖，一直到这一轮打完，整整齐齐的鞭痕在白皙的皮肤上铺了一层，鲜艳夺目。

宋淮扬大口喘着气，眼角的泪早就逼得无处可逃，大颗大颗的落在床单上，打湿了一小片留下深颜色的痕迹。

哭声断断续续，还夹着几句“哥”。

陈预给足了他哭的时间，疼痛确实扰乱人的思绪，宋淮扬这么一个会撒娇会耍宝的人这会除了越来越大的哭声，竟然连个认错和求饶声都没有。

一直等到宋淮扬哭够了三分钟，才试探着小声开口叫了声，“陈预哥。”

陈预在等着他的下文，结果宋淮扬抽了抽鼻子，“哇”的一声哭的更大声，“太疼了哥！”

陈预揉了揉太阳穴，算了。

“周一尧这个名字可能很多人不知道，但每一个关注lpl的人都知道世界第一上单曾经是属于ones这个ID的，PF-ones，他把统治了联盟全赛区四年的韩国JK队八强送回了家，他把PF战队从一个名不见经传的小战队抬上了S决赛，他把世界联赛金杯第一次搬回了中国。”

陈预的声音越说越颤抖，连胸膛起伏的程度也越来越大，在宋淮扬的哭声里显得格外冷淡。

“他不计较，不代表你可以不尊重，这是你宋淮扬对前辈应该有的尊重！也是一个职业选手对对友的尊重！”

说完重新抬起手，一下一下覆盖在原来肿起的鞭痕上，没有再像原来那样有规律，而是凌乱的抽在皮肤上，重叠的地方染上更深的颜色，像是要被血液撑破了皮肤的样子，但最终只是把疼痛四散开来。

宋淮扬挣扎的幅度越来越大，不断的从被子上往下滑落，一直到整个人都趴在床面上。

从陈预第二次抬起手开始，屋子里噼里啪啦的声音就被宋淮扬的哭叫声掩盖了。

“哥，呃啊……”哭腔四散着往陈预的耳朵里钻，每一声都让他心疼，但又更生气，“我错了我真的……真的错了。”

宋淮扬的眼泪顺着脸颊滑到下巴处汇成一道水痕，吧嗒吧嗒的掉在床单上。

“哥，求求你，求求你，把我解开，我受不了了，我认罚，求求你解开。”

宋淮扬双腿一直扑腾着，眼看着就快从床中间一直滚到地上，陈预一把拉起他的身子，扯着那条软腰带把活扣拉开扔到地上，指着被子生硬的开口:“趴回去。”

双手的得了解放宋淮扬跪坐起来，猛地扯到了肿/胀的皮肤，疼得龇牙咧嘴的，活动了下手腕，转身可怜巴巴的看着陈预，“哥……我知道错了，我会去给周哥道歉的，而且我，而且我当时不是那个意思，我没有说周哥菜的意思，就是没过脑子。”

说了几句话的孩子又蓄满了一眼圈的泪水，眨着眼睛就往外滚，眼泪掉完了还拿手背蹭了蹭脸上的水珠，往前爬了几步听话的往被子上趴着，乖巧的跟十分钟前还横着脖子骂人的那个少年判若两人。

陈预弯下腰，捏着他的下巴让宋淮扬看向自己，“跟我耍什么小心思呢，我告诉你宋淮扬，我是心疼，但我要是因为心疼不舍得动手那我今天就不会过来！你身上什么臭脾气今天一并给你改改！”

还没等宋淮扬再有什么反应的时间，陈预转身又把原本不打算用的黑色皮带取了出来，两头对折在手里抻了抻，皮面相撞发出啪的一声。

皮带的声音比金属教鞭的声音大的多，接触到皮肤的面积也大，不像刚才那种尖锐的疼，是一种更有穿透力的疼痛感。

宋淮扬手指握着床单，泛白又颤抖。

一口气十来下把整个臀面覆盖无余，原本一道一道的鞭痕被皮带的印记覆盖，压着肿/胀的痕迹再弹开，迅速连成一片，涨成更深的红色，刚刚没有被打到的臀侧都被皮带的前端扫过，零零散散的印着跟皮带相同的形状。

宋淮扬也只不过能忍下来那么两三下，接下来就是无尽的哭嚎，踢着腿要去躲避刑罚。

疼得狠了哪里还记得什么是尊严什么是少年的骄傲，话不用经大脑，出口就是一连串的“我错了”要不然就是“饶了我”。

眼看着叠好的被子已经被宋淮扬折腾的不像样子，人也狼狈的趴在旁边，陈预停下手来，把皮带搭在他小腿上，然后拉着胳膊把人扶起来让他和自己对视。

宽松的家居服垂落下去，搭到大腿的位置，刚好能把身后的伤痕全都遮住，宋淮扬只抬头看了陈预一眼就心虚的低下头去，氤氲的湿气在通红的眼眶附近打了个转儿，沾湿了睫毛。

陈预问，“知道打架要禁赛吗？”

宋淮扬不说话点点头。

陈预又问，“基地里有哪个是你的佣人吗？”

宋淮扬抽了抽鼻子摇头说不是。

陈预点头说“行，你懂就行，那就都是脾气问题，记不住没事，以后想想多想想这顿打，总有能记住的时候。”说着又从宋淮扬身后捡起皮带来，虚指了指让他趴下。

宋淮扬摇着头，又开始哭着求饶，他拉着陈预的胳膊不让他动手，然后被陈预一把拎回原位置，接着身后的皮带就像疾风骤雨一般的交错落下来。

红肿的皮肤经过刚刚的发酵升温，变得滚烫滚烫，再被凌厉的击打，仿佛下一秒就会有血液冲破皮肤表层，争先恐后的向外逃逸，但最终都被囚禁在皮肉之下，积聚成深红的颜色。

大腿上的肉太嫩，撑不住几下就浮起一道道紫砂，宋淮扬抓着床单往前爬，陈预就抓着他的脚踝往后再拖回来。

宋淮扬挣扎不开就侧身去挡，一只手伸向身后死死的捂着说什么也不肯拿开，陈预轻笑一声眼睛也没眨就往他小臂上抽过去。

一道棱子迅速肿起来，小臂上没肉，伤痕触目惊心的晾在眼前，宋淮扬哭的失了声只剩下呜咽声。

他翻滚着往床另一边去躲，结果压倒身后的伤又疼得弹回来落在新的一记皮带下。

不知道挨了多久，三番五次的伸手去挡，此刻两个小臂还有手背上都被肿痕覆盖，被叠的部位皮肤和皮带之间拉扯有些许破皮。

哭渐渐的有些失控，嘴里没有一句完整的话，只能费力的从喉咙里挤出几个字来，也仔细的能听出来是“记住了”、“不敢了”。

他从床尾滚到床头，又从床头跌到地毯上被陈预掐着脖子按在墙上，腿上一点力气没有，颤抖又发软的往地上滑落，最后跪在地毯上上身贴着墙壁哽咽着求饶，“哥，我快死了，你饶了我吧，你再打……”

宋淮扬闭上眼睛，眼泪顺着脸颊蜿蜒而下。

“你再打，我就不喜欢你了。”

就在陈预愣神的时候，一道敲门声传过来。

“陈预，你在里面吗？”

陈预把手里的凶器扔到地上，把地上跪着的人扶起来，从床头抽了几张纸巾给他擦了擦脸上挂着的水珠，语气平淡，“记住了？”

宋淮扬嘴一瘪又哭了出来，哑着嗓子回:“记住了真记住了，扬扬不敢了，哥别打了。”

扬扬啊……陈预想，他把宋淮扬从网吧捡回来的时候好像是这么叫的，快三年了，他都快忘了，这个小朋友明明软的一塌糊涂，这些零零碎碎的脾气也是自己和队里几个哥哥一起惯出来的。

“陈预，开门！再不开门我砸了！”敲门声越来越急促。

陈预摸了摸宋淮扬的头顶，“周大哥来了。”

宋淮扬拉了拉陈预的衣角，主动开口:“我去给周哥道歉。”

陈预点点头，结果怀里的小朋友刚动了一步就疼得走不动，龇牙咧嘴的吸着气，攥着陈预的衣角越来越用力。

周一尧准备真的砸门的时候，宋淮扬红的不成样子的眼睛就出现在门口，郑重的向他说了一句，“周哥，对不起，我赛前不应该说那种话，请您原谅。”

周一尧倒吸了一口气，准备把人捞进怀里抱一抱，结果被陈预不动声色的拦下来。

“我原谅你了，我也知道你是无心之失，别放在心上啊。”周一尧话是跟宋淮扬说的但是狠狠的瞪了陈预一眼。

一听到周一尧的话宋淮扬好不容易憋回去的哭声又开始断断续续的抽泣，陈预懒腰把人抱起来，一回头跟周一尧说，“滚吧，不方便接客。”

宋淮扬被放在床上趴着，盖了层轻薄的毯子。

陈预一开门，周一尧倚在门边上，给他递了个眼神，又指了指地上的药箱，“不用谢，不是我偷听，动静太大，整个三楼都听见了，准备哄祖宗吧你。”

陈预笑怼了句“滚蛋”然后又严肃的拉了一把准备抬脚离开的人补了一句，“对不住”。

周一尧忍不住笑了一声，回他道:“我第一天打职业？还是，合着是你弟弟不是我弟弟？”

“啊，还有啊，可别说这都是为了我，我才不背这锅呢，就他这脾气早晚得治，你怎么就非抓着我当这个恶人呢，哎你说说你说说，别急着回去，坑队友就这么爽吗？”周一尧双手抱胸站在陈预对面，一副无辜的样子。

陈预懒得理会他这些碎碎念，皱着眉扔给他一句“是你弟弟，不是我弟弟”。

“哦，想通了，不藏着掖着了？”周一尧顺着杆就爬上了顶。

宋淮扬趴在床上疼得厉害，等陈预回来又是一副泫然欲泣的模样，还瞪着通红的眼睛看陈预，“我听见你们在门口说的话了！”

陈预把药箱放下，坐在他身边好笑得看他，“哦？听见什么了？”

宋淮扬一时语塞，“就……你说，你说我不是你弟弟。”

陈预继续逗他，“不是弟弟怎么了，还有很多身份呢，朋友？兄弟？暖床？你想当哪个？”

宋淮扬腾一下掀开毯子跪坐起来，扯到伤又一阵表情扭曲，低低的在嘴里含了一声“操”然后抓着陈预衬衣领口，恶狠狠的模样像极了是要找他算账，一字一字的说道:“去、你、妈、的、暖、床，爷、是、你、男、朋、友。”

陈预噗嗤一声笑出来，“好好好，男朋友能不能趴好上药，明天聚餐后天团建，你想一个人在基地过？”

药水沾到皮肤的时候，宋淮扬揪了一小块枕头塞进嘴里，呜哩哇啦的往外丢脏话，陈预的祖宗十八代一个也没幸免，全都当了陈预的替罪羊。

陈预看他忍得辛苦把自己的手机扔给宋淮扬让他玩，刚解锁就一条显眼的推送亮在手机屏幕上，界面的颜色和他在车上偷瞄到的界面是同一个。

PF新秀十八岁ADC赛场夺冠

——犹如天神下凡。

配图是他亲吻奖杯的一瞬间。

宋淮扬一怔，“你，在车上就是一直在看这个？”

陈预停下手里的动作，单膝跪在宋淮扬面前非常认真的回道:“是啊，我的天神，谢谢你愿意来凡间。”

没等宋淮扬细细回味陈预话语里的意味，就被勾住脖子，嘴唇贴上了柔软的触感，蜻蜓点水一触即分。

“下次记得闭眼睛。”

那个在青训队里整日混直播的小少年，一战成名，从泥土里踩着荣耀成了传奇，站在巅峰，和日日夜夜喜欢的人并肩。

无论输赢，携手共进，如同朝圣之路。

Fin.


End file.
